


Sam Gets the Girl

by VioletBarnes



Series: Rewrite of season 4 and end of season 3. At least. With Major changes. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But not quite, F/M, Half seer, Like Darcy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletBarnes/pseuds/VioletBarnes
Summary: (Connected to not yet written later chapter in "What if...") Sam was my sister's best friend, and she and Dean were almost a thing. Yet I were still upset about Darcy selling her soul and for her abandoning me at our Aunt's house to leave me out of the hunting lifestyle. To keep me safe. Now edited as of February 7, 2018. GOING ON TEMPORARY HIATUS UNTIL I CAN FINISH WATCHING SUPERNATURAL (FOR THE FIRST TIME) AND FIGURING HOW I WANT TO PLOT THIS MONSTER.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters and my sister want me to hunt with them. Only problem? I am still mad at my sister for abandoning me at our aunt's house. Plus she sold her soul to save Dean and never told me, and she had been actively trying to keep me out of the hunting life. Meeting up with her again doesn't go well, how will we survive hunting together. I was still considering it since I loved my sister and wanted to be closer, plus it didn't hurt that Sammy was sweeter than my sister's chocolate pie, and was quite a looker. (Connects to chapter 6 and 7 of "What if...")

It was just before midnight and I had been looking to unwind after a long hunt when my sister walks in, bringing back memories of old times and old wounds. These thoughts ran through my mind as she sat next to me and fake casually asked "You wanna join the boys and me hunting, again?"

I was still too upset to listen to reason after all that had happened. So, I told her, "Not particularly, but before I give you a straight answer there're some things we need to get out of the way first."

" I understand. Would a few rounds in the alley out back help?" She asked.

I accepted, knowing it wasn't the best way to get rid of my anger and frustration, but also knew I needed to unwind, even a little fighting would be better than just sitting there. Once we made it to the alley, we got into the familiar fighting stance. I rushed her to the ground. She fell hard and we started grappling. I wasn't pretty and closer to a cat fight than a regular fight. I was able to land some pretty bad punches causing her lip to split and giving her a black eye from what I could see from the streetlamp on our walk back to my room. I felt better knowing she felt how I had felt then hating myself for having hurt her. She was my sister, I would die for her and she for me. So I drove her in my car back to the motel so she could rest since it was just after 1 o'clock. We were quiet after the fight, not knowing what exactly to say.

"I'll see you in the morning with my answer." I said. I sat a few moments in my car after she walked into her room. Before starting to leave for my own room, I was thinking about my answer and how to phrase it but stopped when I saw Sam sneaking out of the room my sister was sharing with the Winchesters. I stayed hidden as I watched him slip around the corner of the Willow Tree Motel to get into a car with a pretty girl demon as they drove away. I tarried a moment before following them at a distance. I saw them exorcising demons, Sam seemed to be doing it with his mind. That was not good. I had to warn Dean and Darcy, they had to know. I hurried away to tell them. I normally would feel bad about tattling on a grown man, but he, obviously, was not making good decisions and had to saved from himself and that bitch. Sam was my sister's best friend, and she and Dean were almost a thing. So there was that, turns out she had made friends, well, remade old friends. I couldn't really remember them except that they had been kind. But that was years ago, who knew how much they had changed.

The next morning, I got up to apologize and to accept the offer. I needed to hear her reasons for leaving, for everything. I was going to forgive her I just needed time. I also had to tell them about Sam sneaking away and how he was up to no good with that demon. My plans were slightly derailed when I knocked upon her door and was greeted by an angry Dean Winchester. This conversation was going to take a bit longer than I had anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what y'all think. Comments give me life, without them I don't know what y'all think and if I should continue.


End file.
